Baker Street and Gallifrey
by Gigfran
Summary: London is becoming an unsafe place with the missing of people. Can Sherlock be able to solve the case or will he be needing the help of a Time Lord to help bring back the people and make London a safe place again. Allons-y! The Game is On!
1. Prologue

The Detective and the Time Lord

The streets of London are no longer safe. People have gone missing, more people than ever in the history of mankind. They go missing from Underground stations to Bus stops to even in front of London's Landmarks. Like they have disappeared off the face of the earth and no evidence has been shown on any footage of CCTV. Where have they gone? How have they gone? But the main question is really who have they gone too?

Scotland Yard are busier than ever been in history having phone calls on the loop. E-mails pouring in like water and photos of the missing plastered everywhere like wallpaper. DI Lestrade is stressing out over these missing's of people and can't sleep at night and has been taking tablets to help him sleep and they are hopeless. The case of the Great Missing is sending him mad and making him want to pull out his hair. Whenever a new person has gone missing, he has checked CCTV and asked local people and nothing has happened even when he may have asked twenty people and checked every angle of CCTV a hundred times. Lestrade has had enough he is just tired of getting nowhere with this case and has his only one last option which is to call the street of Baker in the house of 221b and call the great detective of them all and that is Mr Sherlock Holmes.


	2. I will take the case

Chapter 1-I will take the case

Sitting in the flat of 221b Baker Street reading 'The Daily Mail' about the latest of the missing people of London with the article being on the front page with '40 People still missing'. I put down my newspaper of the side of the table and grab and my cup of coffee and put it near my mouth until when I see Sherlock looking at me behind the sofa in the flat but trying to hide himself and showing the top half of his head.

"Sherlock. What exactly are you doing?" I questioned to him across the other side of the room.

Sherlock stands up from behind the sofa and lets out a sigh "One minute and twelve seconds" Sherlock mutters to himself.

"What do you mean by one minute and twelve seconds?" I questioned him again about his nonsense.

"That's how long John. That is how long I was behind the sofa spying on you. Oh and do me a favour and try not to ask to many question's" bickering to me like a grumpy teenage girl.

"Ok but may I just ask at why you were spying on me?" I soft question him again but scared of his reply.

"It was just a test to see if I could spy on certain people when the next case comes along" Sherlock replies back to me.

"Which reminds me Sherlock. A case for you on these missing people around London. What do you think of that?" Seeing if Sherlock will be interested in a new case.

"What about it? Isn't it just people getting sick of the city and just moving to the country?" said Sherlock

"Sherlock it's nearly 40 people now and even CCTV on the tubes and the streets has just seen people disappear mysteriously" I said

"Missing people? Could be fault on the CCTV by the snatcher or maybe even a UFO" Sarcastically said Sherlock

"A UFO? Sherlock there is no such thing" I said

"I know. Which means I am not interested in the case. Boring! Next case please" Sherlock sits in his chair and folds his knees and throws his head back.

I don't know what had come over Sherlock. He usually loves a good challenge and good case to make his name big. But he was acting like he couldn't care about the missing people of London and like nothing would change his mind to take the case on.

"Sherlock if you solve this case it will make your name big over the city" I persuaded to Sherlock

"Yes I am not interested. What do you expect me to get out of this John? A job as DCI? A knighthood? Or maybe even become the new Prime Minster?" Sherlock said

"Sherlock stop that. You are becoming one of the greatest detectives to have existed in history. Could have been on the Jack the ripper case and solved that within a day" I said

"What's your point John? I don't get paid for this, I just do it out of voluntary for Scotland Yard and all I get is a thank you from the Lestrade and then a few insults' from the other guys. Well I tell you know John I have had enough. No more doing people's work for them. There the real detective's out there. I'm just the amateur who gets used and save's them money" Sherlock said

"You are a consulting detective for Christ's sake Sherlock, just get out of the chair and get dressed and go and do this bloody case" I said

"No John. And you can't stop me and no one will get me to do this case. Not you, not Mrs Hudson and especially not Lestrade." Sherlock said

Mrs Hudson enters from up the stairs in a hurry "Sherlock Lestrade is outside, Shall I bring him in?"

"I wouldn't really do that at the…" Trying to spare the arguments in this flat

"Bring him up Mrs Hudson; I need a word with him anyway" Sherlock said

Mrs Hudson just smiles and begins to go down the stairs and all I could think of now is how is Sherlock is going to talk to Lestrade without getting punched and for the love of god I hope he doesn't get himself arrested for being arrogant to an officer.

Lestrade comes running up the stairs alone and walks straight up to Sherlock and Sherlock bounces up out of his seat.

"Sherlock, now there is no time to explain everything now. But I need you to come to County Hall as soon as possible as we believe that most of the missing people have been taken around that area. Will you come with us now?" Lestrade being the usual and just giving Sherlock a place to be.

I look at Sherlock and he just stares blankly at Lestrade like he has asked him to pay a five thousand pound fine. He just stares at him and doesn't respond to him at all and I hope he does say something very soon as this is just so painful to watch.

"Sherlock are you coming?" Lestrade said

"I will take the case" Sherlock smiles with delight

"What?" I am shocked by what he has just come out with.

"I will take the case, I will be getting on my way once I have changed and me and John will catch the next underground at Baker Street and then get off at Waterloo" said Sherlock.

"Sherlock wouldn't it be easier if we get off at Westminster?" Trying to help out with he the traveling but I know it won't work as he already has it in his head.

"Let's not argue about Underground stations now John" said Sherlock.

"I will happily give you a ride to County Hall in the police car" said Lestrade

"That won't look good for a public image and I am not getting a Cab either as its just turned half past four and Rush hour is amongst us" said Sherlock.

"Ok Sherlock whatever is best for you and will just come as soon as you?" Lestrade getting impatient.

"More than happy to come" Sherlock smiles

Lestrade leaves the flat and runs down the stairs.

"Now what the hell was that Sherlock? I thought you were all for quitting and packing up all this detective business" I said.

"Oh John how you don't see it, Soon everyone is this city will see me as the Great Detective who comes from the flat on Baker street and even have my own statue and even have my face on the tube station" said Sherlock proudly.

"Well instead of dreaming of the future get yourself changed" I said.

Knowing Sherlock to get changed is like waiting for your flight to board at Heathrow airport, but that soon changed as he takes off his dressing gown and he is in his shirt and trousers. He then sits down on his chair and puts his shoes on the fastest I have ever seen him do it. One shoe on and then the other on with seconds after, launching himself off his chair he walks to his coat and puts it on and then last but not least his scarf going round his neck.

"Come on John, we have a train to catch" Sherlock getting impatient himself.

"What is making you so excited? A few minutes ago you had enough"

"Well. I need something to do to keep my occupied don't I? Now hurry up John and you would think I was slow at getting changed" said Sherlock.

Sherlock runs down the stairs and I begin to follow him while grabbing my coat on the way as I make it to the bottom of the stairs, Sherlock opens the door without even saying goodbye to Mrs Hudson.

"Goodbye Mrs Hudson" I say as I am leaving the door.

I walk out of the door of 221b and Sherlock is waiting outside for a taxi and sticks his hand out as he sees one coming and shouts "Taxi"

"Are you ready John Watson? Ready to see what this world has for us this time" Sherlock asking to me like it's a game for him.

"I guess so and I thought we were getting the tube" I remind Sherlock

"Oh yea you're right, Changed my mind would rather use the tube" Sherlock rolling his eyes and waves to the taxi away.

I and Sherlock then start walking down towards to the Station.

The Taxi that Sherlock and John didn't use starts to drive off. A quiet noise begins to be heard in the background and a image of boxed figure appears and fades in and as the sound gets louder we see a blue police telephone box appear on the other side of 221b and the door opens and out steps the Doctor and takes a deep breathe of the air and looks at the street sign and begins to get excited as he reads it.

"Baker Street, City of Westminster, London…and just the right house I need as well. 221b"


	3. The Hardest Case yet!

Sherlock and John emerge out of Waterloo Undergroud station and with the sun shinning down on the City of London making it really unbearable to stay out in. They make there way down to the London Eye where they meet Lestrade along with Anderson and Sgt. Donovan who are waiting for them to get to the crime scene.

Donovan with her arms folded and rolling her eyes and Sherlock gets closer. "You took your time didn't you?" Sacastically said Donovan "We have been waiting here for nearly half an hour for you amatuers to turn up!"

"Sorry the tube was abit packed as always" Apologized John

"Now it doesn't matter what time I get here Donovan, The main is that I am here and I shall observe what Lestrade has for me to consult" said Sherlock

"People have gone missing Freak! And we don't want anymore to go missing!" said Donovan

"Donovan leave the boys alone for a while. We need them!" said Lestrade calling over

Donovan lets Sherlock and John through to the crime scene and they both walk over to where Lestrade is stood with a computer showing CCTV footage.

"Sherlock here we have footage of this woman only 4 hours ago she was walking underneath Westminster Bridge. We see her walk underneath the bridge and then she never comes out the otherside and not even come back the way she came" said Lestrade "Her name is Lauren Godfrey, Age 25 and she works as a secretary at the Shell Centre"

"What has this got to do with the abduction Lestrade?" asked Sherlock

"Well it is always good to know who they are and where they work, incase you want  
interview her friends or co-workers" answered Lestrade

"I know that, I mean what has this certain woman got to do with all the other abductions going on around London" asked Sherlock

"Well you noticed that she has a brief case in her right hand? It was found" said Lestrade while pulling out the brief case from behind the computer.

"Yes, so she must have dropped it somewhere underneath the bridge" said Sherlock

"It was found in Canary Wharf, at the exact moment she disappeared off the CCTV. Her name is on the brief case and even the Shell Logo even Lauren's fingerprints on the handle" said Lestrade

"That doesn't even make sense. How can that...even be on the other side of the city? At  
same time it was on the CCTV?" Questioned John "Sherlock do you know?"

"What's in the case?" said Sherlock ignoring John

"Completly empty. Just a small little card inside" said Lestrade passes the case over to Sherlock

"Let me guess" said John " Is this another one of these Moriarty 'Did you miss me?' cards that keep poping up.

"John, This something far more dangerous than Moriarty" said Sherlock while he reads what is on the card.

"What is it then? said John " Magnussen?"

" No John, this is properly the hardest case I have ever done and I am not even sure where to start" said Sherlock

"Sherlock what does it say on the card?" says John

Sherlock turns the card and shows it off to John. In big captial letters the four words read.

HERE COME THE DRUMS!


	4. Doctor Client

Sherlock and John returned back to Baker street in a cab and while pulling up outside 221b. Sherlock sits quietly in the cab and doesn't get out. John get's out and pays the driver and looks back to see that Sherlock is staring into space and not noticed that they are outside 221b.

"Sherlock! Are you coming?" questioned John

"Shh!" said Sherlock and carries on staring

"Look Sherlock you can't sit in the cab forever...I am sorry about this" said John to the cab driver and leans in through the cab to try and get Sherlock's attention.

"John" said Sherlock and turns his head slowly and looks at his friend in a fear "I can hear it"

"Hear what Sherlock?" questioned John

"I can hear the Drums!" said Sherlock "They are getting louder and louder. They won't stop John. They are coming to us and they are coming for you next...John!"

"Sherlock what do you mean?" said John starting to get a little frigthen'd

Sherlock bursts out with laughter as he can see John is starting to get scared. John stands there with a confused look on his face and then realise's that Sherlock was playing a joke on him.

"Oh you!...You utter arsehole!" shouted John

"It's always easy to get you John Watson" said Sherlock still laughing to himself.

"Sherlock will you stop mucking about and get out of the cab before he charges us for wasting his time! We have a case to solve here!" said John in a rage

"Right. Right of course" said Sherlock getting out of the cab still letting out a little chuckle.

They both walk up to 221b and open the door and close it behind them. John stands in the hall shaking his head while watching Sherlock takes his scarf and coat off.

"Do you know you are such an immature person? You know that don't you?" said John

"Oh come on John. Your just having ago because I got you all scared" said Sherlock and begins to laught again "Oh your face was just epic"

Mrs. Hudson comes into the hall from her room in a hurry.

"Sherlock you have been gone hours!" said Mrs. Hudson

"Sorry Mrs. Husdon, Sherlock decided we get a cab to come and then tells his to take a long way round to Baker Street and then has the cheek to ask me to pay the driver" said John

"Another one of my pranks for you there John!" said Sherlock with a big grin on his face

"Oh you complete bas..." said John until he is interupted by Mrs. Hudson

"Will you boys stop arguing please. You have a client upstairs" said Mrs. Hudson

"A client. I am very busy at the moment Mrs. Hudson. I already have a case. Tell them to go away and bring him a cup of tea. Thank you" said Sherlock

"I am not dojng your dirty work for you Sherlock" said Mrs. Hudson "If you want him to leave, you will ask him yourself. Besides he is a very nice man and he is Scottish aswell"

"Fine then. I will tell him. But please Mrs. Hudson. Stop bringing in strangers into the house. Last time I had to save your life" said Sherlock and runs upstairs and takes his coat and scarf with him to his room. John follows him.

Sherlock enters into his room and throws his coat and scarf onto his chair and looks straight out of the window.

"Good evening! I am Sherlock Holmes and this is my blogger and companion Dr. John Watson. I am incredibly busy on another case at the moment but if you leave me your contact details I will get back to you in a few weeks time or maybe not at all" said Sherlock in a quick manner. He turns around and see's that the only person who is in his room is John.

"Sherlock there is no one here" said John looking clueless

"No I am under here!" shouts the Doctor from underneath Sherlock's coat that Sherlock just through on him as he enter'd the room. He stands up and pulls the coat off himself and reveals himself. "Sherlock Holmes, My name is the..."

"Didn't you hear me before, I am very busy at the moment. I have got another case, so off you go back to Glasgow or where ever you have come from" said Sherlock in unwelcoming narative.

"Mr. Holmes. I am not here for your help, I am here to help you on your case" said the Doctor

"I already have a companion here with me and he is a Doctor" said Sherlock

"I am also a Doctor...and a better one than your dear friend over here" said the Doctor

"Well let me ask you? What hospital are based at then? And where did you do your training? If you don't mind me asking?" said John getting frustated as he has been insulted.

"Gallifrey was my training. But I work all over the world and sometimes on different planets" said the Doctor

"Who are you?" said John "And what do you mean different planets?"

"I am the Doctor and I travel in time and space. I have saved this world a thousands times and I intend to save it another thousand times and no one will ever stop from doing it" said the Doctor with power in his voice

"Boring!" said Sherlock

"What?" said the Doctor in an outrage

"Clearly you are a man who has been on drugs for the past 3 to 4 years and think that you are some sort of alien. Thinking that you have two hearts and even carry around an alien source" said Sherlock as he pulls out the Doctor's sonic screwdriver "You also believe that you when you die that you can regenerate and live another life and that you are the last of the Time Lords and that fight against some of the most dangerous aliens of all time like the Daleks, Cybermen and the Weeping Angels and you also believe that you can travel in time and space in a blue police box called 'The Tardis' just like the one across the road"

"Impressive Mr. Holmes" said the Doctor

"Did he get anything wrong?" said John

"Just one thing" said the Doctor and grabs the sonic screwdriver back off Sherlock and points at 'The Tardis' and it begins to disappear and then arrive's in 221b in front of Sherlock and John's very eyes. "I am not on drugs"

Sherlock and John are completly speechless while they stare at the this wooden box that has just appeared in their room.

"That's not even the best bit my friend's. Wait till I open the doors" said the Doctor as he opens the doors of The Tardis and they both look inside and see that it is bigger on the inside.

"My god, It's bigger on the inside" said John

"It's clearly some sort of mind trick isn't it Doctor?" said Sherlock

"Nope, it is really bigger on the inside, feel free to walk around it like what most people do when they see it for the first time" said the Doctor

John begins to walk round it while Sherlock looks at him and rolls his eyes

"Aren't you going to do it Sherlock?" asked John

"Clearly it is a small wooden blue box as a disguse and I can see of how much of an idiot you are for going round to see if it just a mind tricked" said Sherlock "Doctor we have a case to solve, so unless you have any information for us then we will have to say goodbye"

"Well I am here now to help you and your Doctor wannabe over there and I am here to help you save the missing people of London" said the Doctor and makes his way into the Tardis. "Please come in and shut the door behind you, might get a draft come through when we set off"

Sherlock and John make there way in and Sherlock closes the door behind him.

"So this is the Tardis?" said John

"Yep! It stands for..." said the Doctor until interrupted by Sherlock

"Time And Relative Dimension In Space" said Sherlock with a big grin on his face

"How did you know that?" said the Doctor

"It's pretty obivious isn't it?" said Sherlock

"Sherlock stop being a show off" said John

"Fine, I saw it on one of the screens as came in here" said Sherlock "So Doctor how can you help us?"

"Well I have been watching the city since these takings have been occuring and I have noticed something strange from today" said the Doctor "One woman called Lauren Godfrey who believed to have been taken this morning. She was actually not even seen in work today"

"But we saw her!" said John "The CCTV showed her leaving work from the Shell building on Southbank and then walked towards Vauxhall station"

"Obviously that is all wrong anyway as she wasn't heading home at all" said Sherlock handing him information about Lauren Godfrey

"Why's that?" said John

"Look at the address" said the Doctor

"Grays, Essex" said John reading out the address that Sherlock just handed him "But no trains from Vauxhall station go anywhere in Essex"

"That's my point John" said Sherlock "But why was she even going that way? She doesn't even have any connection with people in that side of the city"

"You know what it is?" said the Doctor "The CCTV is a fake!"

"It's what?" questioned John

"It's fake, rigged, unreal" said the Doctor "What you saw on that screen was not really Lauren Godfrey"

"Well what was it?" asked John

"Nothing, you saw just an image of someone who wasn't there" said the Doctor

"But how is that even possible?" said Sherlock

"Well that I don't know, but I think I may find the answer of what was in that brief case of her's, some sort of note. But I haven't been able to track it" sad the Doctor walking up and down the Tardis

"Do you mean this?" said Sherlock as he pulls out the card

"That must be it" said the Doctor as he takes it from Sherlock and grabs his glasses out of his side pocket and begins to read it

"Do you know what it means Doctor?" said Sherlock

"It means...It's the end of the world" said Doctor "An old friend of mine has returned"

"A friend?" said Sherlock

"An enemey" said the Doctor

"Oh right, Which one?" said Sherlock "Daleks, Cybermen or one of those aliens wrapped in tin foil?"

"Sherlock!" shouted John

Sherlock looks at the Doctor and see's a tear dropping from his eye.

"My old friend, why are you doing this?" said the Doctor to himself "Why...Master?"

"Master?" said John

"That's his name" said the Doctor "The Master and he is one of my people. A time lord"

"Can you stop him Doctor?" said Sherlock

"Of course. We can!" said the Doctor and stops crying. "Now let's get on with the case Mr. Holmes!"

"Now you are you talking" said Sherlock

"First off let's head off back to Grays in Essex to Lauren Godfrey's Home. See if we can find any clues" said the Doctor "Hang on tight boys!" The Doctor flicks the switch and the Tardis doesn't go anywhere at all. "What? Why has nothing happened? Oh no! Not now, we are in the middle of something here" The Doctor kicks the Tardis and sits down in a huff.

"Let's get a cab!" said Sherlock

"A cab?" said the Doctor

"Yes that's what normal Doctor's do" said John

"Oh no, I think I will stay here thanks" said the Doctor "I ain't taking any transport other than the Tardis"

"Well looks like we will go without you then" said Sherlock

"Ok fine then" sad the Doctor

They all get out of the Tardis and make there way downstairs to the hall.

"We off out again Mrs. Hudson" said Sherlock putting on his coat and scarf

"Again!" said Mrs. Husdon coming out into the hall "Oh I see you have decided to help this young Scottish man, I'm Sorry I never caught your name?"

"I am the Doctor" said the Doctor

"Oh very nice, just like you then John" said Mrs. Hudson

"Mrs. Hudson will you please leave our clients alone" said Sherlock "We have a new case upon us, proberly the best one this country will ever see. Are we ready?"

"All set Sherlock" said John

"Doctor's come with me" said Sherlock walking out of the door "The Game is on!"


	5. The Mysterious Diary

The Mysterious Diary

Grays, Essex

I, Sherlock and this Time Lord we only met not less than an hour ago arrive at 112 Hathaway Road. The front room as soon we walked in was like as if it had been raided by the police on a drug search. But this woman couldn't have been an addict of any sort. Maybe a bottle of wine every night or so, but not a junkie. "What do you make of this them Doctor?" asked Sherlock. "I can't tell there is no sign of how she has been abducted here" said The Doctor. "Of course. No one would come into a house to abduct and then trash every single part of the place. Only way this mess could have happened was if she did this herself" said Sherlock. "Sherlock what do you make of that?" said I pointing at a book that had a pen stabbed right through it, stabbing into the book desperately trying to write out. "Diary. Of this year 2016. She was starting to see strange events occur" said Sherlock. I picked up the book at the last page she had written on. The whole page had the word 'LEAVE ME ALONE!' written on the 3rd February 2016. "3rd February. But that was over a week ago" said I. "She was taken exactly a week ago yesterday at 5pm. The footage we saw can only last a week." Said the Doctor. "But she has only been missing since yesterday. How has no one from her work not seen?" said I. "It doesn't fool us on CCTV, It fools you in person. She is like a ghost. People just think they seen her but she hasn't been seen really." Said the Doctor. "Ghost?! Doctor please. Ghosts are just a figure of our imagination" said Sherlock. "And we haven't found a body yet. We can't even be sure if she is even dead." Said I. "John will you read through her diary for me. Maybe she can describe what wouldn't leave her alone." Said Sherlock.

4th January

Dear Diary

My first day back from the Christmas holidays and everyone at Shell seem to have had a lovely Christmas and New Year. But I since Christmas day I have been receiving strange texts from an unknown number. He claims his name is Lee but I don't have any friends or family called Lee. He was nice and has sent me lovely messages like 'Have a nice Christmas' and 'Hope Santa got you what you wanted' but now the messages are starting to get scarier. Like asking me for a picture of myself and he will send one back. I don't do that sort of thing, maybe he is just wanting to get to know me. But he knows my name and my job and that I live in Essex (I wouldn't say Grays) and all I know about him is he is called Lee. Just see how it goes I guess.

Good Night

15th January

Dear Diary

Lee has somehow found me on Facebook and his profile picture is just blank and his name is just Lee. No birthday or work on his Facebook. How does he even know what I look like and how did he even get my number? I hope it's just some guy from work messing about. Could be Oscar or Will they usually mess around and wind people up. I will speak to them about it on Monday. Tell them to stop as its getting scary.

Good Night

20th January

Dear Diary

Lee isn't anyone from work. I made Oscar and Will swear down on their Mothers life's and yet he is still messaging me. If I don't answer within 5 minutes he asks me 'Where are you? Are you ignoring me?' I wish this would stop. I am frightened and I feel unsafe, I would try and block the number. But I feel he will somehow still manage to get hold of me. I'm not sure what I do.

Good Night

27th January

Dear Diary

I am sure Lee is watching me. He knew I had a date tonight with a guy I met on the Tube last week. He said 'Why you cheating on me slag? I thought you had eyes for me and me only.' Is he following me and he has been sending me horrible messages tonight like 'If you go on one more date Lauren. I will cut the tongue you used to suck off your date off with and then use it for my pleasure.' What kind of a human says that? What can I do? I would go police but they won't help me.

Good night

2nd February

Lee is out on the park opposite my house. He text 'if you stop messaging me. I will assume you are texting someone else and I will break into that whore house and personally murder you as you are not worth being alive if you can't be loyal to me you filthy bitch' I am going to call the police after I write this. I see a figure in the park which I'm guessing is him, He hasn't moved for about an hour and I just keep messaging him. Oh please someone come and help me.

Good night

"My god" said I "Why didn't she call the police? Before writing the Diary"

"He was stopping her" said The Doctor "She knew she was in danger but she wouldn't call for help as she just couldn't"

"But why?" said Sherlock

"It's what the Master does. He controls people, whole Nations" said the Doctor "Even managed to make himself Prime Minster"

I turned to the last page in the diary and saw the 3rd February saying 'LEAVE ME ALONE' but something was there that wasn't there before and little message saying 'Turn the page Watson' . "Sherlock. This message wasn't there when I picked up the diary" I passed it to Sherlock and the text had changed to 'Pass me over to the Doctor. Please Mr. Holmes'

"What is it?" said the Doctor

"It's for you" said Sherlock passing the diary over to the Doctor and the text changed to 'turn me over Time Lord' The Doctor turned the page and appeared right in front of the was the moving image of the Master.

"Hello my old friend Doctor" said the Master

"But that's not possible" said I

"Oh anything is possible now John" said Sherlock

"I see you have gained some friends their Doctor. How very nice I must say" said The Master "I thought you would be on this case Mr. Holmes and Doctor Watson. But to get all three of you in the same room is like Christmas for me"

"Whar do you want master?" said the Doctor

"Want? I think you mean have Doctor, I have control over humans I could make them think that I am King. Seems like a good idea I managed to be Prime Minster once" said The Master

"I can assure you that won't happen again Master" said the Doctor

"Oh you have to ruin my fun don't you Doctor. I can advise to stay well back along with your friends there. Otherwise I am going to kidnap more people" said the Master with face a surprised to annoy The Doctor

"What do you want with the people you are taking?" said Sherlock

"I am building an army Mr. Holmes. An army that will wipe people of the face of the Earth and being humans they know all about pain and emotion. They know it hurts the most…Right in their heart" said the Master pulling a sad face with his hands shaped as a love heart.

"Are you creating Cybermen? Because Master that is a bad idea even for you." said The Doctor

"Ha! Cybermen? What are you like 10 years behind Doctor, Cybermen are worthless now and so are Daleks. I have found something that will fight off all the species in the universe. Weeping Angels are nothing now Doctor and neither are Time Lords." Said the Master.

"I will stop you Master" said the Doctor "You know I always have the last word"

"Not this time Doctor. Your last word will be 'At least I tried' because I want to see you try Doctor…And fail" said the Master "Well I would love to chat with you peeps but I have work to do. I have an army and a war to win"

"This isn't war! This is slaughter of innocent Men, Women and Children" said Sherlock

"Oh like you have never done it. This World is full of slaughter; the Human race is the most disgusting thing to live in this universe. Time to see how you like it. See you in the battlefield" said the Master smiling and the image fades and goes back to a blank page.


End file.
